herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stella (Winx Club)
Princess Stella is one of the six main characters from the animated series Winx Club and its spin-off World of Winx. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in "A Fairy in Gardenia". She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally blowing up the potions lab. She is the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Moon, and possibly the stars. She is voiced by Perla Liberatori in the original Italian version, who also voiced Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black in the Italian versions of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Jennifer Seguin in the Cinélume English dub and the first two movies, Becca Ordonez-Zagorin in the third movie, Caren Manuel and Lisa Adams who was a stand-in for the other voice actor in the 4Kids English dub, Amy Gross in the Atlas Oceanic version, and Jessica Paquet in the DuArt English dub, 3Beep English dub, and World of Winx. Personality and Traits Stella is a 17 year-old (in season 1) blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with the boys than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. Biography Season 1 In Season 1, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. Bloom forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first the three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the Dragon Flame. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period, Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example, was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. Stella later finds out that her parents are divorcing. And when the Day of the Rose comes around, she lashes out at Bloom because she is so stressed about what clothes to bring to whose house for the weekend. She was still a little in denial about her parents, and very much wanted them to work it out. The Winx Club started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciate their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in Episode 17, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:The Messiah Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Princess Warriors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Category:Outright